I Never Asked For This
by Tinkerbug96
Summary: Link's thoughts while he visits Castle Town heading to Telma's Bar after getting the Master Sword. MAJOR hint of Zelink. Read and review please! Sequel coming soon!


**Okaaay, well, here is a story of Link's perspective at one point in the game. This idea just randomly popped into my head when I was playing it. The guy that talks to Link in this story IS real, but I winged it a little because I forgot some of the first part of what he said (I re-played the game and found out what he said so I have edited it). As far as pairings go... I would say it is Zelink, seeing as how well... Never mind, you'll see why I say this. Hopefully. Okay, well, I hope you enjoy it! :)**

I walked at a steady pace on the cobblestone streets, coming from the eastern gate and making my way past people who were rushing towards me. What they were doing… I had a feeling I would never know. Silently I passed some goats which were kept in stalls in an alley which I assumed connected to Hyrule Castle.

I mentally kicked myself for thinking about Hyrule Castle; after all, I think it would look like I was mental nut case if I literally _kicked _myself. I should have though.

Still walking slowly I stepped into the main square of Castle Town. I looked around myself for safety measures, something I had become accustomed to. My gaze settled on the gigantic fountain that lay in the very middle of Castle Town.

The fountain had three levels and on the highest level a large model of the Triforce sat on a golden stand. Under the Triforce crystal-clear water pooled out of a spout that was barely visible to the naked eye. The water, which came from Zora's Domain, overflowed the uppermost level and fell a foot, give or take, to the middle level, which was a larger circle than the higher platform above it. The water too pooled over the side of the middle level and fell to the ground level. The huge circle of water was reachable to the citizens of Castle Town, who used the clean water to take their baths and for drinking water, so seeing as how there were over one hundred people in Castle Town, the lowest level of the fountain never overflowed.

I took a deep breath and started forward, making my way to a café and the looking platform building, which the Gorons used for trading, all the while willing myself _not _to look at Hyrule Castle which was down one member. My heart began to beat erratically.

Finally I made myself to pay my full attention to my surroundings.

I could feel the eyes of people in the town square resting on me.

The array of different-colored eyes all wide and curious, some even doubtful.

In my peripheral vision I saw some people stare at me a moment or two before turning around and whispering something to the nearest person that would listen and that person would in turn stare at me, then, they too would turn around to say something to someone else, and so the cycle continues.

I repressed an urge to laugh and choke at the same time as I wondered what worthless gossip they were spreading about me. Something that would probably be the most not-so-interesting thing in their entire boring lives, I presume?

I say not-so-interesting because, as I said, their lives are indeed boring.

Though I am positive they think otherwise.

I felt my easy pace quicken slightly as I felt the gazes of more and more people fall on my thin yet muscular seventeen year-old frame.

To be honest, it scared me, the attention I was getting.

I was never one for the attention, yet the spotlight always found me.

Always.

Finally I turned the corner onto another alley way leading to the southern gate, my pace brisk. I could feel the people's lingering gazes on my back though, and it made me itchy, so to speak.

I tried not to glance at any of the stalls selling items like bread, flowers, meat.

I was begging to invisible forces for me to be able to just poof into Telma's bar.

But my life has never been that easy, has it?

Nope.

I had barely taken three steps when someone called out, "You there! Swordsman!"

My body tensed up, a natural reaction, and I turned slowly.

I was used to be calling swordsman in Castle Town as no one but Telma knew my name… Or so I think, you could never be too sure in a town where everybody knew everybody and everybody knew everybody's business.

"Yes, you, come here for a minute. I need to talk to you," a tall, lanky man was waving me forward. He was wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants and a tall, blue and tan hat. A scruffy, bushy handlebar mustache covered the majority of his long face.

The man was standing behind a stall. He was a fruit seller, I had seen him many a time and knew he was a kind, yet bold, man who did not fear telling the truth. He was an honest man as well.

I stepped forward, feigning a calm mood. Inside I was on red alert.

I could feel the bewildered and embarrassed stares of the passerby's on both mine and the man's bodies.

I nodded at the man, a gesture letting him know to continue. He looked at me curiously but began to talk anyway.

"Might you be the swordsman who tried to rescue the Zora child? You are, aren't you?" I nodded faintly, but he continued talking, "No one will say anything... but you're the talk of the town." My stomach dropped to the ground and I wasn't sure why. "There's been nothing but scare rumors lately, so your actions have given everyone hope. You're far more reliable than the incompetent Hyrulian soldiers." My face flushed. He was right though, the soldiers were cowardly and would need to be re-trained once this was all over. "And, I can't explain it but... Castle Town has changed. The soldiers and the residents are all uneasy... And on top of that, we haven't seen Princess Zelda, who is such a supporter of the people. do you know something?" I was taken aback. I felt my jaw drop slightly.

I recovered quickly though and shook my head hastily. The man again eyed me curiously.

"Not talking, eh?"

I opened my mouth about to say something when a customer came up to the man, followed by several more customers, demanding his or her order of fruit.

I was pushed back, and I gladly let them. I was anxious to get out of here anyway.

The man had mentioned Princess Zelda's mysterious disappearance. If only he knew.

_Zelda, I wish you were still here…_ Immediately I grabbed that thought and threw it to the ground, mentally stomping on it. I should not think like that… she was _royalty_, I was well, _not_ royalty. Not to mention, we barely knew each other. Yet, in that first glance when I was a wolf, I could feel her touch, her hug… her kiss.

_It was a feeling I could not understand._

How can one fall in love just by looking into someone's eyes?

I was getting close to thinking my mental stability was unwinding after the battles I had been though.

Only, the feeling of over-whelming care and love for the princess was when I first met her.

How is that…?

It had nearly killed me when I saw her body fading into thin air. I did not have a clue what had been going on at that time, but if I had, I would have stopped her. One second she was here, the next she was gone.

I took a deep breath and turned around, walking briskly to the stairs leading down to Telma's bar.

I walked down the first plight of stairs, which was short, and turned the corner to the second plight, which was shorter.

I stopped walking halfway down the second plight of stairs, and leaned against the wrought iron fence.

The man's words were floating around in my head.

_You're the talk of the town. _

I banged my head gently against the fence.

_You're the talk of the town._

I opened my eyes and continued down the stairs.

I never asked for this.

I never asked for this fame, for this responsibility.

It was thrust upon me, like Zelda's choice of the life or death of her people was thrust upon her. In that way, we were both in the same boat. We both had responsibilities that we did not necessarily want.

Yet, I am sure she would never pass on that responsibility to someone else for her own selfish desires.

And neither would I.

I suppose that if what I am doing is helping the selfless, beautiful Princess Zelda who gave her life for Midna and is allowing me to fight _with _her against the evil, which is plaguing the lands of Hyrule, then I wouldn't want any other person to have this responsibility _but_ me.

After all, I am the Hero, and the Hero works alongside the princess as an equal.

I never asked for this, but I would not want it any other way.

**Okay! I hoped you liked it! "Yet, in that first glance when I was a wolf, I could feel her touch, her hug… her kiss." That was one MAJOR hint of Zelink in this story. I already have a sequel in my head... It will be at the ending (of the game). I'm not sure exactly how it will be, but I have it basically pre-written. Review please!  
**


End file.
